de sa propre main
by ylg
Summary: GoT:: Où Hermione se découvre une conscience politique et décide de libérer à elle toute seule les elfes de maison, et peut être d'autres catégories opprimées. ::gen::


**Titre :** De sa propre main  
 **Auteur :** maluretteylg/  
 **Base :** Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire  
 **Personnages :** Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _knitting_ " pour LadiesBingo (tricot)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 4  
 **Nombre de mots :** 650

oOo

Hermione n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les rôles homme/femme traditionnels - mais ça n'était pas comme si elle en avait une si grand expérience dans le monde de ses parents. Dentistes tous les deux, ils travaillaient ensemble et se partageaient équitablement les tâches à la maison. La plupart des petites corvées étaient réparties sans grande distinction, et les plus lourdes étaient la charge d'une femme de ménage, une fois par semaine, pendant que Hermione elle-même était à l'école. On n'exigeait pas grand' chose d'elle, à part qu'elle soit justement bonne à l'école - et elle y excellait.  
De toute façon, elle rejoignit le monde magique avant d'atteindre la puberté et entra à Hogwarts au lieu d'un collège, et brusquement, tout changea.  
Elle était une fille moderne, alors pourquoi aurait-elle eu à coudre ou tricoter ? Si un de ses vêtements était déchiré, ses parents lui en achetait un neuf. Et maintenant, elle les répare par magie.

Découvrir que les sorcières et les sorciers n'ont pas juste du personnel de ménage mais carrément des esclaves l'horrifie. Elle prend sur elle de libérer les elfes de maison de Hogwarts et de faire prendre conscience de leur sort injuste au monde autour d'elle. Pour les aider, elle se met à tricoter des vêtements pour eux, toute seule. Comme pour la plupart des choses dont elle découvre qu'elle a besoin, elle apprend en autodidacte. C'est très important pour elle de le faire à la main et pas par magie : et si elle croyait créer un vêtement, et découvrait qu'en fait elle l'a juste amené à elle mais qu'un esclave l'a tricoté pour elle, comme la nourriture à chaque banquet ? Elle ne veut pas abuser du système et aggraver le problème ! Elle ne supporterait pas l'hypocrisie de la situation, et puis, si ça annulait l'acte de libération, du coup ? Alors voilà. Elle passe son temps libre à tricoter.  
(Elle pourrait peut-être, une fois qu'elle a appris le mouvement, enchanter les aiguilles pour qu'elles continuent toutes seules... mais elle n'y a tout simplement pas pensé, une fois lancée.)

Aux vacances suivants chez les Weasley, elle s'attèle vaillamment à sa tâche. Molly est ravie de la voir se consacrer à ses travaux. Elle aussi considère que faire les choses à la main les rend plus personnelles, et lui donne des conseils pour améliorer son tricot. Il est vrai que Hermione aurait bien besoin de faire mieux, mais la façon dont Molly s'ingère et ses commentaires sur ses nouvelles façons féminines qui lui attireront à coup sûr les faveurs du garçon de son choix... l'agacent terriblement. Hermione sait que Molly n'a que de bonnes intentions mais sa façon de voir les choses lui semble tellement rétrograde ! Elle ne sait pas si c'est une juste une question de génération, ou de monde - sorcières contre muggles - et pour l'instant, elle préfère occulter cette question. Elle a des elfes de maison à libérer ; elle se penchera sur la condition des sorcières plus tard. Les sorcières peuvent changer les choses pour elles-mêmes, après tout, comme les filles muggles l'ont fait et continuant à le faire.  
Et Hermione sait qu'elle ne sera pas femme au foyer, merci bien ! Elle a bien mieux à faire de sa vie. Les seuls garçons dont elle compte attirer l'attention - pas les faveurs - sont ceux qu'elle arrivera à convaincre de s'engager pour les droits des elfes de maison et elle le fera en faisant appel à leur intellect et à leur sens de la justice, pas en... en les éblouissant avec ses capacités domestiques et en se rabaissant ! Elle libérera les elfes de sa propre main, et elle utilisera la magie si elle a besoin de prouver sa valeur dans ce monde. Ça sera dur dans les deux cas, mais ça en vaut la peine.

Alors, pour le moment, Hermione tricote. Elle ne tricote pas très bien, mais juste assez bien pour ce qu'elle compte faire. Elle le fait avec tout son cœur, sur son précieux temps d'étude... elle a enfin trouvé quelque chose d'encore plus important à en faire !


End file.
